Cupid
Encyclopedia Entry Mid-rank angels that serve the goddess of love, "Eros". They have kind-hearted, quiet personalities, and what they love beyond all else is seeing men and women happily joined together. They possess the power to bring about an immortal love that never fades between those lovers who should be joined in the name of the goddess. Their golden "arrows of love" have the power to make those who are shot swell up with love. It even brings sentiment that a person was still unaware of to the surface; faint love becomes deep love, and people themselves are made to realize how much they love their partners. If shot with love arrows, even a couple dishonest about their feelings and unable to be joined by chance encounters will immediately develop a sweet atmosphere. Unable to conceal their love for each other, they will start to express it through words and skin contact. On the other hand, the black "arrows of lead" cause the love of those who are shot to dry up. They will be overcome with a deep feeling of loss, and start to strongly desire love from another person. Even those who are dull and unaware of love, and those who are too haughty and prideful to love another, will notice the love directed towards them. The importance of love will hit them like a ton of bricks, and they won't be able to help but acknowledge it. These two kinds of arrows are used to compel people to become lovers, but occasionally, instead of just binding humans together, they also bind humans and monsters. The "love" that swells up due to these arrows also induces the kind of "passionate love" to exchange pleasure with one's beloved and produce children. Monsters are specialized for causing men to experience such passionate love; they are beings of lustful passion that attempt to fulfill men with pleasure using their own bodies. Due to this, men, being men, will naturally experience a huge increase in lust towards monsters when shot by an arrow of love. Such men will awaken to the male essence within that strongly desires to mate with monsters. A man shot by an arrow of lead will seek the boundless passionate love directed towards him by a monster and gleefully accept it. The power of love induced by them, in particular, is the greatest of any of the goddess' servants. There are even anecdotes told of them causing gods to fall in love with humans. Due to this, they often target those who have been tragically denied love by a cruel fate and who couldn't be easily joined together just by slightly fanning the flames of love. Perhaps because of this, as a result of being struck by one of their arrows, no small number of women choose to become monsters themselves so that they may be joined with their beloved, or so it is said. They themselves are angels filled with love. Many of them fall in love while coming into contact with human men. They possess a deep love that is even on par with that of a "houri", but they are not proficient in verbally expressing the enormity of their love. To express how they feel, they imbue an arrow with their own passion and fire it at a man. These arrows are similar to a love-letter that can directly transmit the entirety of their love and sentiment to a man's heart; it's a special means of confession unique to them that isn't reliant on words. However, the arrows of some individuals that have great difficulty expressing their love, and let it build up too much inside themselves; can cause men to enter a trance-like state of ecstasy due to the man's heart being synchronized with the enormity of their sentiment, resulting in tremendous lust and arousal. Men who have gone out of control will end up sexually assaulting them. Also, they possess a tremendous amount of passionate love; perhaps because of watching many couples, including monsters, make love. Once they are joined with their husband, the atmosphere becomes sweet, and they'll start to quietly brush their body against his. Additionally, monsterized individuals do exist among them, but as expected, hardly any distinction is apparent. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time's update is the mid-rank angel at Eros-san's place, “cupid.” If a houri corresponds to an angel, then a cupid corresponds to a valkyrie. But I'm not saying that the faith of the goddess of love has no valkyries, so please relax! The two types of arrows they fire seem to each respectively have the power to grant love to those struck, or take it away. It is said that their duty is to use these to join men and women with love that have been ordained to be joined together by the goddess (her standards are uncertain).Cupid |-|JP= 今回の更新はエロスさんの所の中位天使、「キューピッド」です。 フーリーがエンジェルにあたるなら、キューピッドはヴァルキリーにあたる天使です。 愛の女神信仰のヴァルキリーが存在しないというわけでは無いのでご安心を！ 彼女達の放つ二種類の矢は、それぞれ当たった者に愛を与えたり、失わせたりする力があるそうで、 それを使い、女神の定めた結ばれるべき男女（基準は定かではない）を愛で結びつける役割を持っているそうです。 TL Note: The line about how they quietly brush their body against his is a euphemism for sex. The original line includes a form of the expression 肌を重ねる 'hada wo kasaneru' which literally means to pile skin on top of skin, as in touching one's bare skin against another's bare skin in intimate physical contact. Some sources suggest skin can be a euphemism for the body in intimate context, which is why it is translated as 'body' rather than skin here. It could also be translated literally as "quietly initiate sex." Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= File:Cupid jap.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page 1432855335520.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= Cupid.png|WIP image by .less 54820677_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=54820677 tet CtNTQr1UMAEvVNQ.jpg|By https://twitter.com/gashiwataex378/status/780058734856769536 1476253483435.png Cz5T9y-WIAAsb02.jpg|By https://twitter.com/shion_akari666/status/810177339128680449 Shion Akari 188006b2f00ff6b39ff78df0cff1eb1bc523eed69f81e0d820d353a94b598cc0.png|By http://blankscanvas.deviantart.com/art/QTpid-662957466 blankscanvas 1486970571462.png tumblr_olgx8tmTtO1rkn25go5_1280.png|By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/post/157313188318/a-couple-practice-and-fighting-lack-of barbariank 1487805761463.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61624947 Nav NSFW Warning.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga_big&illust_id=61696808&page=0 dkL1lrx.png 69124940_p1.png DzVr0iRUUAEBCjL.jpg 73181557 p0.jpg cupid_enjoying_the_view_by_mukugc_dd41z4z-fullview.jpg|by MukuGC 74163180_p0.jpg|by Riozoz D7M-AhRXYAEqOhu.jpg|by Barbariank D-M0rA W4AAHvTA.jpg|by AltairLeVega 75762806_p0.png|by tet 79233595_p0.png|by Nav EQbdCPBUcAAh4og.png|by tet |-|Recolors= CupidRecolor1.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Angel Family Category:Angel Type Category:Heaven Category:Calm Category:Devote Category:Poor at expressing emotions